


A Pair of Pretty Princesses

by LitsyKalyptica



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: Joanna and Rog are getting married!(Fairly detailed headcanons)





	A Pair of Pretty Princesses

**How They Met**

  * The two meet when Rog is interested in getting Joanna to audition for her band. Rog is working as a cosmetologist and running a fashion boutique with best friend Melina. Jo does contracted electronics repairs, and makes a fairly good living doing so. Jo isn’t impressed with the band at first, but she does like the girls in the band, so she decides to give it a shot and make a hobby of it.
  * She never imagined it’d become as big as it does, or that she’d fall in love along the way. (Rog, for her part, at least knew the former would happen.)

**The Engagement**

  * Jo is the first to broach the subject of marriage. Rog thinks she’s joking at first, and makes the mistake of laughing. But when she realizes her girlfriend really does want this, she apologizes and takes it into consideration.
  * It was never that Rog didn’t want to be with Jo for the rest of her life –she does. But she’s never been too fond of the institution of marriage (she doesn’t exactly have good examples to draw on), so it was never something she believed they needed.
  * But Jo really wants it. And Rog is instinctively indifferent to the idea, and wants so much to make Jo happy in any way she can.
  * And she loves to throw big parties.
  * So she says ‘yes, let’s get married!’ And Jo is so happy she could cry (which she does).
  * But then Rog feels a little bad that it wasn’t some Big Romantic Gesture, and starts to make a plan to really blow her girlfriend (fiancée?) away!
  * Mel and Brianna are out doing “Love of My Life,” and as it draws to the end of the song Jo and Rog come back out into the shadows. All like normal so far. But then the lights come up toward the very end of the song, and Jo’s wondering like, ‘did they forget the cue or..?’
  * And then Rog comes down from the riser with a little box in her hand, and Mel hands her the mic. Jo is staring at her in shock, and everyone in the crowd is confused but also super excited to see what’s going on!
  * “I’ve never been one for subtlety, and a love this big deserves an equally big gesture.”
  * And she drops to one knee with the biggest smile on her face and Jo’s covering her mouth in shock and the audience goes wild!! And Rog puts the ring on her fiancée’s finger and they hug tight.
  * Mel grabs the mic back and teasingly begs them to get a room, and less than a minute later they’re back on track with the show, all happier than ever.

**Date**

  * The wedding is scheduled for April 27th, giving the couple approximately nine months to plan their wedding between studio sessions and interviews and press releases. Rog is stressed out by the process but takes it in stride, only really losing her temper twice during the process. Jo actually finds it very relaxing! She likes organization and details and budgets.

**Style**

  * They have a fairytale princess theme. (Not Disney, more ethereal and fantastical). Appropriate for two members of a band called King, but they both insist it’s a coincidence!
  * It’s really a fairytale ending for them. Jo grew up in a very conservative household, and only very few in her family are open-minded enough that she even dares to invite them to the wedding. She never thought she’d be able to happily marry the woman of her dreams, but that day is coming, soon, and she’s so incredibly excited.
  * The color scheme is white and pink with gold accents. Very light and regal.

**Venue**

  * They get married at a castle, as any princesses should! The reception is held under a tent on the estate lawn.

**Guest List**

  * The guests are mostly friends, new and old. They do have some family coming, too, but they’re both much happier sharing this day with friends that love and support them than family that doesn’t.
  * In total the headcount comes to about 50 for the ceremony and 200 for the reception.

**Wedding Party**

  * The wedding party consists only of their sisters, Melina, and Brianna. Melina is Rog’s maid of honor and Brianna is Jo’s, but Mel is by far most involved in the planning process with them.

**Photography & Videography**

  * It’s very important to them that the wedding photos and videos capture their incredible joy and love for each other. They go for a photographer whose style is very light and airy, almost fairy-like.
  * They make a list of all the important moments they want their photographer and videographer to capture. It’s a long list.

**DJ & Band**

  * They have a DJ for the ceremony audio and most of the reception. But they’re in the music industry, and are friends with some big names in the industry, so they call in a few favors to have some great live entertainment.
  * They’re very serious about only having love songs and fun songs play –no breakup, heartbreak, or other sad songs. Rog is firmly of the belief that those songs have no place at a wedding, “at least not a happy one.”
  * Mel and Brianna go up on stage to sing “You’re My Best Friend.”

**Flowers**

  * Lots of pink and white peonies, mixed with some dark greenery. Jo carries a bouquet; Rog wears a matching flower in her hair.

**Dinner, Drinks, & Desserts**

  * They want to have a wide range of food options for all tastes and dietary needs, and they have enough space to have stations spread out around the dining area. Jo goes for steak and potatoes; Rog beelines for the hibachi grill.
  * They splurge on booze, but neither of them plan to get very drunk that night. They want to be sure to remember it all.
  * Rog has a sweet tooth, so dessert is very important. Instead of a big wedding cake, they opt for a diverse dessert table, just getting a cute little cake for the sake of cutting (they both really want to shove it in the other’s face.)

**Dresses & Other Attire**

  * They try to match their dresses fairly well, even though they’re going for very different silhouettes –and not seeing each other in their dresses for their wedding days. It requires a lot of coordination between Mel and Brianna to figure out whether their choices will work well together without letting on to Rog or Jo what the other might be wearing. It’s an exhausting arrangement but well worth it.
  * Thin and tall Jo decides on a column shape, letting the satin flow from her shoulders down to the floor. It’s very simple but she feels so pretty and elegant, and after trying out several other styles she’s quite certain this is the one for her. It takes some alterations, but by the big day it fits her perfectly and she cries when she sees herself.
  * She wears simple white Mary-Jane shoes, and a silver chain choker.
  * Rog, to fit the princess theme, goes for an A-line ball gown. It brings all the attention to her and she kind of loves that. It’s also satin with lace trim, and a layer of tulle over her large skirt. It’s one of the first dresses she tried on –Mel found it and knew she would absolutely love it, which she did. Even though she tries on other gowns, it she remains fairly sure she’ll go back to that one, which of course she does.
  * Rog wears silver and shear T-strap heels, a diamond choker and matching bracelets.
  * The rings are identical silver bands with shimmering opal insets, and “Always & Forever” inscribed on the insides.

**Hair & Makeup**

  * Rog wears her hair in a half-updo. Jo wears hers down. Both of their makeup is elegant and just dramatic enough to show up on camera, Jo’s a bit more natural than Rog’s.

**Gift Registry**

  * Because they don’t need anything, and have more than enough to buy anything they could want, they decide instead to ask guests to donate to one (or all) of their selected favorite charities in place of bringing a gift.

**Bridesmaid Attire**

  * The bridesmaid dresses are rose gold silk. Of course, Mel picked them out. The styles are flat silhouettes but cut is up to the woman’s preferences.

**Bachelorette Party**

  * They have a joint bachelorette party with their bridal party and a few other friends. They go to New York City for a long weekend and just have a crazy time together, shopping and bar-hopping and clubbing in all the best places in the city.
  * They’re very glad they did this a week before the wedding, though, because everyone is so horribly hungover half the weekend.

**Vows**

  * **R**: “I never wanted to get married, and then I met you. You’ve brought such joy and light to my life that I can’t imagine ever giving you up, and so –maybe it was selfish of me— but I knew early on I had to have you forever. You make me want to be the best version of myself just so I can pretend I deserve someone as kind and brave and clever as you. I will cherish you forever and ever. Thank you for wanting to be my wife. I love you.”
  * **J**: “I’ve been dreaming of my wedding day since I was seven years old. It took almost ten more years to realize I didn’t want to marry a man, but another woman, and my fantasy was dashed to pieces. For many years I accepted that it would just never be true –that I would never get to celebrate my love with the woman of my dreams, and decided that maybe I could be happy without ever finding love like I dreamed of. But then I found the greatest love when I wasn’t looking, in a college dive bar. Fate was good to me that day, and I haven’t ever taken it for granted. You’re an incredible woman. You make me feel loved, you make me laugh, and you make me want to be the best that I can be. I’m rambling now because I love you more than words could ever say. So I’ll leave it at this: I love you, Rog. I will love you and care for you and stand by your side from now until the end of time, and am so blessed to receive your love in return.”

**Honeymoon**

  * Rog surprises Jo on their wedding night with lacy white lingerie under her gown.
  * They go to Fiji for their honeymoon and have an amazing time. They have the rest of their lives together, and things couldn’t be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please remember to comment, and follow @allthe-queens-men on tumblr for more Queen!


End file.
